goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyler
Background In "Battle of the Bands", Skyler sits down to talk with PJ and he says he likes her style, and she likes his hair. Skyler says PJ's girlfriend must like his hair, but he doesn't have a girlfriend. Skyler says she doesn't have a boyfriend. Skyler pretends to dislike PJ when Teddy tells him to "leave them alone" and Skyler turns around and snarkily mimics her. Skyler then silently mouthed the words "call me" to PJ. Skyler's "dad" was watching PJ when they first started to date, but later in the episode PJ finds out that he is just hired to pretend to be her father after he claims that he is the one for Skyler in "Monkey Business". Skyler's dad was transferred to New York, so Skyler broke it off with PJ. He was heartbroken, so he moved to New York to be with Skyler. He got a job at Wall St. Subway singing horribly and playing his guitar. Unfortunately, PJ broke up with her because Bob persuaded him to move back to Denver. Bob said if Skyler really loves him, she will return to Denver to be with him. PJ brings up Skyler in a conversation with Teddy ("All Fall Down") when trying to console her about parting with Spencer. Skyler is slated to return in the Season 4 episode "Good Luck Jessie: NY Christmas", and the series finale "Good Luck Teddy". Similarities *Skyler and PJ both like The Gurgles. *They are both very flighty and not very bright. PJ/Skyler Episodes Season 2 *Battle of the Bands *Teddy's Bear *Meet the Parents *Monkey Business *PJ in the City Season 3 *All Fall Down (Mentioned) Season 4 *Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas *Good Luck Teddy Romantic Moments 'Season Two' Battle of the Bands *Both Skyler and PJ are checking each other out when they first see each other. PJ says "Hi" to Skyler and Skyler says "Hi" to him. PJ and Skyler introduce themselves to one another. PJ says "I'm PJ" and Skyler says "I'm Skyler". '' *PJ answers tbe door and it's Skyler. PJ says ''"Hi" and Skyler says "Hi". Skyler aks if Teddy is home and she isn't so PJ invites Skyler in. Skyler tells PJ "Oh, I liked your song yesterday." ''PJ tells Skyler that he likes it too then corrects himself and says ''"I like yours too." ''PJ says to Skyler ''"I like your hair." Skyler tells PJ thanks and that she likes his hair as well. Skyler tells PJ "It must be nice for your girlfriend to have a boyfriend with such great hair." ''and PJ responds with ''"I don't have a girlfriend." Skyler says "Oh that's too bad" then turns away and makes yes gestures with her mouth. PJ responds with "If you want to tell your boyfriend that i don't have a girlfriend, i'm cool with that." Skyler responds with "I don't have a boyfriend." and PJ says "Bummer" and turns away and makes yes gestures with his hands. *Teddy comes home and apoligizes for being late and Skyler says "Oh, no problem. PJ has been keeping her company." and Teddy apoligizes for that as well. Teddy tells PJ not to bother them and Skyler then says to PJ "Yeah, don't bother us." ''then as she heads upstairs she turns around and gives PJ the Call Me gesture with her hands. *Skyler pops out of the photo booth and tells Teddie that she doesn't want to do the contest anymore and when Teddy asks why Skyler says ''"I don't want to compete against my boyfriend." ''Teddy says ''"Boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend." ''Then Teddie sees pictures come out of the photobooth of Skyler and PJ. Teddie picks the photos up and says ''"No, No, No!" then PJ exits the photobooth and says "Yes, Yes, Yes!" '' *Teddy says to Skyler and PJ ''"So you guys are a couple?" and Skyler responds with "That's right. PJ's my dude." ''and PJ says ''"And Skyler's my lady." ''Teddy responds that she's gonna hurl. Teddy then says ''"So thats why you don't want to do battle of the bands? Because your a couple?" PJ responds "That's right, competing against each other would not be good for our relationship." ''Emmett arrives and asks whats going on and Teddy says ''"Ill tell you whats going on. PJ and Skyler are a couple and now they don't want to do battle of the bands." During this scene PJ and Skyler are arm and arm throughout it. *At the Battle of the Bands contest Teddy goes up to Skyler and PJ and says to Skyler "Wow, would you look at that. Our ex boyfriends gonna win this thing." Skyler says "I don't care. I have a new boyfriend." Teddy says "It makes me so mad. You two became an annoying couple and we can't compete." After Teddy says "Wait A Minute" ''PJ tells Skyler ''"Oh, I know that look. She's getting an Idea. I never get that look." Skyler responds "Me, Neither." and in unison Skyler and PJ both "Aww." and wrap there arms around each other. *PJ, Emmett, Teddy, and Skyler all perform together as a group in Battle of the Bands.Teddy says "This is a song about new love and how people find each other even thought it might annoy someones sister." ''Skyler and PJ share a lot of cute glances during the performance and after it Skyler gives PJ a cute wink. They all end up winning Battle of the Bands and afterwards PJ and Skyler hug and are shown talking to each other. Teddy's Bear *PJ comes up to Skyler by her locker and says ''"There she is." and then adds "Happy one week anniversary." ''Skyler and PJ share a hug. Skyler says ''"Aww, you remembered." and PJ re sponds "Yeah, and they said it wouldn't last." Skyler responds "They did? Who are they?" ''and PJ tells Skyler that ''"No, it's just an expression." and Skyler responds with "Wow, it's so fun going out with a smart guy." *Skyler says to PJ "I wrote a poem for you." ''PJ starts reading the poem "P is for the way you play guitar, J is for the joke you tell. Oh, thats beautiful." Skyler says to PJ ''"The hard part was getting it to rhyme, so I didn't." PJ says to Skyler'' "Oh, oh. I got a gift for you too." Skyler responds ''"A necklace? what's this?" PJ says "It's a peice of churro. It is the last bite of the first snack we ever shared." ''Skyler responds ''"Aww, that makes me so happy." *Skyler checks her text and says "Now i'm sad." PJ then asks "What's wr'' ong?" Skyler responds ''"Oh PJ, you know me so well. Something is wrong. My Ex Boyfriend keeps texting me. He wants to get back together." ''PJ says to Skyler "Your wearing my churro. We're at the churro stage. I'll talk to this guy. Set him straight."'' Skyler says "Would you?" and PJ responds "Yeah, who is he?" ''Skyler tells him ''"His names Brock and he's captain of the wrestling team. He thinks he's so great just because he's undefeated." PJ responds "Huh, so that means he's never lost a fight and I've never been in a fight. Should have lots to talk about." ''The bell then rings for class and Skyler and PJ both say ''"See Ya." and Hug. PJ then says to himself "Man, the churro stage is complicated." '' *PJ tells Gabe that he has to call Skyler's Ex Boyfriend to tell him to stop bothering her. PJ calls Brock and says ''"This is PJ. Skyler is my Girlfriend now and I want you to stop bothering her. Uh huh. Works for me." PJ tells Gabe that Brock wants to meet him after school to teach him a lesson. Later PJ tells Brock "I know it sucks to get your heart broken especially by someone as beautiful and smart as Skyler." Meet the Parents *Not yet edited. Monkey Business *Not yet edited. PJ in the City *Not yet edited. 'Season Three' All Fall Down *Skyler is mentioned in this episode. PJ comforts Teddy and tells her about how he felt when Skyler moved to New York. PJ rells Teddy "Remember when Skyler moved away? I thought my world was over. Somehow i managed to move on. You will too." '' 'Season Four' Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas *Episode hasnt aired yet. Good Luck Teddy *Episode hasnt aired yet. Gallery ''The image gallery for '''Pyler' may be viewed ''here Category:PJ Duncan Category:Skyler